CAW Destiny
CAW Destiny is a yearly multi-league event first established in 2005 by Joe Zam. The show has hosted many title matches from a plethora of CAW leagues (mostly World Title matches). Destiny, alongside Clash of Honor and the CAW World Wars, is considered one of the most successful multi-league franchises in CAW History. Unlike Convergence, the shows have always been known by their "Open Door" policy, meaning ANY league may submit a match. To date, there have been 5 Destinies, all produced by different individuals, with a sixth in the final stages. =Dates & Venues= =Indy CAW Presents: Destiny= Destiny was created by former nCw owner Joe Zam to promote his very short-lived XW-Forums. The entire event was commentated by CCW Owner Isaac "Omega" H. It featured several world title matches, as well as CCW Superstar Borg 2099's farewell match. The show was main-evented by a CWE United States Title match (CWE's only Destiny appearance). The show was a resounding success, which unfortunately for Joe Zam didn't translate into success for the XW-Forums. The site shut down about 2 months after Destiny. Results 3SW *TLC match: Fox Mulder def. Homer Simpson :* This marked 3SW's only appearance. DCW *Ladder Match: InuYasha def. Reptile and Mega Man to win the DCW Action X Championship. CAW-D *TLC Match: The Hobbit def. The Phoenix to retain the CAW-D Championship nCw (DSC regime) *Ladder Match: Aquaman def. The Terminator to retain the nCw Championship. ::* Both men jumped for the belt at the same time, but Aquaman was able to capture it. KWE *TLC Match: Blade defeated Max Payne and The Transporter :* Blade pinned Max Payne after a Dragon Whip, uncommon for a finisher. :* This is one of the only known appearances whatsoever of KWE. GWL :*'"Mr. Amazing" John Torrant def. Zardokk to retain the GWL Championship'. ::* Torrant won via Amazingplex off the top rope. CCW *Borg 2099 Farewell Match: Borg 2099 def. CCW Intercontinental Champion Roi :* As stated, Borg retired from CAW after this match. Roi was chosen as his opponent due to the fact he, at the time, was the only heel title holder. MCW *'Van Helsing def. Count Dracula and Bowser © to win the MCW Championship'. ::* To end the match, Van Helsing tombstoned Bowser into Dracula, rendering both men unconscious. CWE :*''Main Event:'' Terry Bogard def. The Green Lantern to retain the CWE United States Championship. Trivia :*Only 5 matches didn't involve a ladder. The excessive amount of gimmick matches was likely due to a lack of communication between leagues. :*The MCW Championship was the first World Title to ever change hands at a Destiny. :*This was the only time a World Title wasn't defended in the main event of Destiny. This was probably due to Joe Zam wanting CWE on the card for recognition and credibility. =CAW Destiny II: "Destiny calls...again"= CAW Destiny II's Executive Producer was CAW-D Owner Blackbohnster, taking over for Joe Zam. The show was again commentated solo by CCW Owner Isaac "Omega" H. Destiny II was the first of the series to be a CAW Underground exclusive. The "gimmick match" problem of the previous year was fixed here. The event was highly successful, and CAW fans knew it was only a matter of time until a third event. Results Day One UCWA *Cage Match: RC Punk defeated Rick Rancid, Loco Lito, and George the Giant to win the UCWA Championship :* Punk pinned Rick Rancid just as Loco Lito and George the Giant were escaping the cage. APW *TLC Match Ace Jackson defeated Matt McMichael, CCB, and Mecca to win the APW Championship :* Ace Jackson was APW's first World Champion. The league soon faded into obscurity. OWF *TLC Match: Killer Ghost defeated Big Daddy X to retain the OWF Championship :*This match was heavily panned by viewers as a "Botchfest". RIP Tile *'Ben defeated Mercurius to win the '''RIP Tile Hardcore Championship'.' :* Mercurius would later attack Ben backstage and leave the show with his recaptured Title. '''CAW-D' * "TNA" Tina Nicole Anderson defeated "The Valkyrie" Karen Nigel to retain the CAW-D Women's Championship. :* This was CAW-D's last Destiny match to date. PWA *'Vincent Valentine defeated Jecht' EWE *Hell in the Cell: Darth Vader defeated Andy Bogard and Son Goku to retain the EWE World Heavyweight Championship :*Son Goku transformed into a Super Saiyajin before a Cell dive to the outside. :*Vader countered Goku's Shining Wizard, then immediately pinned Andy Bogard. CCW *Title vs. Career match: The Scarlet Spider defeated Maven to retain the Undisputed nCw Championship :* As a result, Maven was fired from CCW on the spot. Day Two AWF *Cage match: Peter Helms defeated Hypucksie, The Normster, and Abyss via escape to win the AWF Internet Championship. :* This match was met with a mixed reception due to the lack of sound. :* Peter Helms escaped the cage just as Mypucksie dropped to the ground. DCW *'Vegeta' defeated Rhino, Dante, and John Rambo to retain the DCW World Heavyweight Championship :* Vegeta pinned Dante. DMW *Last Man Standing: Psycho F defeated Shadowstarr to retain the DMW Psychopath Championship DHS *Title-for-Title ladder match: DHS Extreme Champion Drake defeated Paradox to win the DHS Championship :* Dread's music played toward the end of the match, distracting the Black Death Clan members at ringside. This allowed Drake to covertly grab the two titles and win. NoHB *'Wolverine defeated Captain America' :* Wolverine entered as a mystery opponent for Captain America. MCW *Lights Out match: Yoshi defeated J.C. Shizzle to retain the '''MCW Championship :* The Lights Out match was a renamed version of the Last Man Standing match. '''XCW * DX 2K6 defeated The J-Unit via pinfall. :*This marked the debut of XCW's Tag Team Division. CUWL *'StrikerX' defeated The Truth to retain the CUWL Championship. Trivia :* Destiny II marked the first Women's and Tag Team matches in the show's history. :* To date this was the last Destiny Matches for CCW, CAW-D, DCW, XCW, CUWL, MCW, RIP Tile, APW, and UCWA. It was also the Destiny debut for PWA and EWE. :* Titles changed hands 6'' times. :* This was the only 2 Day Destiny in the event's history. =CAW Destiny III: ''"This Tuesday in Texas"= CAW Destiny III aired from the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas. It was the first show in known history to feature a triple main event. Pre-Show SEA *Tag Turmoil: Armageddon and Nightmare def. Brian James and Vamp :*Nightmare pinned Vamp. :*Brian James left the match. Challenge Match: *'Terminator def. Robocop' Part 1: Commentated by Veg-O-man BSP Big Sky, Malaphesto, & Beastro def. Flamez, Zero X, & Little Whilly by count out ACW Angel def. Mileena UWO James Bond (Daniel Craig) def. Tommy Vercetti Main Event: AOL VS XWD Hell In A Cell Match AOL World Championship Batman © VS Wolverine ended in a draw Part 2: Commentated by Flamez IAW Banshee def. Salad HIW: Falls Count Anywhere: Seymour Guado def Edward Elrich OWF Worldwide Championship: TLC Chris Chambers© def. Rick Rancid to retain the Worldwide title HSW Championship: Liu Kang© def. Strongbad to retain the HSW title Main Event: DMW Championship: 15 Minute Iron Man DMW VS. XWD Optimus Prime © vs. Scarlet Spider ended in a draw at 4 - 4 Part 3: Commenatated by OmegaXP CXA Hybrid Championship Triple Threat Isaiah Kingston def. MC Idol & The Unholy to become the Hybrid champion PWA vs. EWE No Disqualification Match Mystique def. Shang Tsung DWL vs. SNJ Bruce Lee def. The Flash Main Event: NGW World Heavyweight Championship: The Rock def. Brock Lesnar to become the new NGW World Heavyweight champion =CAW Destiny IV: "Havoc in Hotlanta"= CAW Destiny IV aired from the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia. Also, it was the first time in Destiny history that 2 Destinies have the same Executive Producer (Isaac "Omega" H; CAW Destiny III). Like Destiny III, it will boast a triple main event. Pre-Show *'DMW Women's Championship:' "True" TLC Match Janna Dark © def. Tina *'Waluigi's Open Challenge' Exodecai def. Waluigi Main show Part 1: Commentated by Veg-o-Man *'EAR' No Holds Barred Final Encounter (If Devilman wins, The Mask is gone from EAR) The Mask def. Devilman *'UWO Championship:' Tommy Vercetti © def. Shredder *'BSP' #1 Contendership for the PWH Championship Zero X def. Viper, Knightmare, & Sam Destructo *'Main Event:' XwD World Championship Kratos © def. Thor Par 2: Commentated by Triple R *'XGWL Ultimate Championship:' Exodecai © def. Jimmy "Nightmare" Nicmeri *'SEA World Heavyweight Championship:' Inferno Match The Creeker def. Vamp © to become the new SEA World Heavyweight Champion *'HSW Championship:' Strongbad def. The King © to become the new HSW Champion *'Main Event:' NGW World Heavyweight Championship: Duke Nukem © def. Sephiroth Part III: Commentated by Omega *'X' The Juggernaut def. Wario *'Undisputed DCW Action X Title' Ladder Match Leon S. Kennedy def. Dark Jak and Trunks *'EWE Siren Championship' I Quit Match X-23 © vs. Kasumi Todoh ended in a draw *'CCW' Special Attraction Dark Match Xtreme def. "Rocker" Jason Chapman *'Main Event:' DMW Championship: DMW's Optimus Prime © def. RFW's Aquaman Trivia * This is Aquaman's 2nd Destiny appearance since the first Destiny in 2005. * Optimus Prime is the first CAW to be apart on one of the triple main event two years in a row. * The DMW Championship & The HSW title becomes the 2nd & 3rd World titles to be defended in two Destinies. The MCW title is the first. * HSW, OWF, UWO, BSP, NGW & XWD (If you count the Scarlet Spider vs. Optimus Prime match at Destiny III) make their 2nd appearance at Destiny. DMW, EWE & DCW make their 3rd appearance and it's the 1st appearance for XGW, X, RFW & UWF. =CAW Destiny V: "Global Warfare"= CAW Destiny V aired from the Wembley Stadium in London, England. It was the first Destiny outside of the United States in Destiny history. Also, it was the first time that 3 Destiny have the same Executive Producer (Issac "Omega" H.; Destiny IV). Like Destiny IV, it will boast a triple main event. Pre-show *'DAW' Optimus Prime def. Ghost Rider *'HSW' "The Crow" Brandon Lee def. Chuck Norris Part 1: Commentated by LT Dangerous *'DMW World Championship:' James Dark © def. "Mr. Straightedge" Joey Law *'UWO' David vs. Goliath Bane def. "The Karate Kid" Daniel Larusso *'ACW' Battle of the Actresses Katharine Isabelle def. Lindsay Lohan and Danielle Harris *'Main Event' BSP The Sexy Beasts def. Freak Show Part II: Commentated by Triple R *'CPW' Arcan def. Shadowstarr *'PAWL Manga Championship' Fatal Four-Way Cage Match Alviss def. Kaoru Hanabishi ©, Aster Phoenix, and Koga *'SEA Women's Championship' Ladder Match Reiko Hinomoto © def. Rowdy Reiko *'Main Event' DCW Champion vs. Champion Leon S. Kennedy (Action X Champion) def. Chris Redfield (Nexus Champion) Part III: Commentated by Omega *'PWH' Davey Richards def. Beastro *'EAR Virtual Reality Championship' E. Honda © def. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *'EWE World Heavyweight Championship' The Riddler © vs. Spawn ended in no contest *'Main Event' OWF World Championship Inferno Match Duel © def. Zero Trivia * The DMW Championship became the 1st World title to be defended in three Destinies. * DMW, EWE, & DCW made their 4th appearance at Destiny. BSP, OWF & UWO made their 3rd appearance at Destiny. EAW and SEA made their 2nd appearance at Destiny and it's the 1st appearance for ACW, PAWL and CPW. =CAW Destiny VI: "In Honor of Omega"= CAW Destiny VI is the first Destiny after a two-year hiatus. Also, it will be the first Destiny under a new executive producer after the passing of the executive producer of the last three Destinies. Like Destiny V, it will boast a triple main event. Pre-show *'CAW-D' Demon Angel def. Simon Orangefish *'SEA' Hell In A Cell Submission Match for the SEA Queen of Roses and Queen of Hardcore Championships Envy def. Aquamarine Part I: Commentated by DSCobos *'VWF' Ami's Open Challenge Hardcore Falls Count Anywhere Match Amanda def. VWF Champion Ami Mizuno *'TCW' Flaming Tables Match The Dark Star def. Father Jacob Graves *'FvH' Champion vs. Champion Doomsday (Eurocontinental Champion) def. TJ Combo (FvH Champion) *'Main Event' TCAW "The Legend" Brian Turner def. "Stylin" Joseph Hazelwood Part II: Commentated by DSCobos *'nCw' Ironman Match Aquaman vs. Tony Stark *'OWF' OWF World Championship Brian James vs. Duel *'HSW' HSW Championship Strongbad © vs. Liu Kang III *'Main Event' CCL Wonder Woman def. Christie Monteiro Part III: Commentated by DSCobos *'US-DOJO' Hayabusa II vs. Terror Train's Michael Heinman w/Ricardo Rodriguez *'NWF' Tables Match for the NWF Interstar Championship Jerome Hendrix vs. The British Commando *'EWE' Street Fight 'Sakura vs. Mystique *'Main Event' DMW World Championship James Dark © def. Black/White Triva *The DMW Championship became the 1st world title to be defend four Destinies in a row. *DMW made their 5th overall appearance thus making it the most appeared CAW league in CAW Destiny history. Also, EWE made their 5th appearance at Destiny as well. OWF made it's 4th appearance at Destiny, HSW made their 3rd appearance, nCw made their 2nd appearance and it's the 1st appearance of CCL, FvH, VWF, TCW, US-Dojo, TCAW, and NWF. Category:Multi-CAW Events